1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate a system-on-chip (SOC)-based device which can provide packet filtering and a packet filtering method thereof, and more particularly, to a SOC-based device which can provide packet filtering by setting a firewall to allow or block packets according to a process of a network application, and a packet filtering method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the internet is being widely used, malicious malware of various forms such as worm, Trojan horses, viruses, or DDoS appears and damage by the malware is increasing. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for responding to network attacks to protect information over a network and a relevant device.
In particular, mobile devices have limited available resources and thus require high speed filtering technology to filter packets at a high speed, while using resources at the minimum.